


Drunk?

by luckycharmz



Series: malec texting fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Texting, Drunk on love Alec Lightwood, F/F, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pictures!!, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: THIRD AND FINAL PART IS FINALLY UP!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alec lightwood is a gay disaster that’s in love.
> 
> also, the pictures attached.. we’re going to assume they’re wearing the same outfits, ok, love y’all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miscommunication

[11.30pm] Iz: Wish you were heeere Alec!!

[11:30pm] Iz: Looove you, missss you so much 

[11:34] [picture attached]

[11:36pm] Alec: Miss you too. How drunk are you?

[11:36pm] Alec: Is Clary with you?

[11:40pm] Iz: Yesss she is, why hm? 

[11:43pm] Iz: I can keep drunk together, unlike youuuuuu

[11:44pm] Alec: We both know how _you_ get when you’re drunk, keep her close. 

[11:50pm] Iz: LOOOOOK ISNT SHE so PrettTTY?

[11:52pm] Iz: That’s my girlfriend

[11:53pm] [video attached] 

[11:55pm] Alec: Yes, she is. You both are.

[11:56pm] Alec: and I do know that.

[11:59pm] Iz: You should come, Magnus is coooommingg toooo!

[12:00am] Alec: I have to finish some work up. I doubt I’ll come.

[12:03am] Iz: HES HERE. HE LOOKS GREAT!

[12:06am] Iz: by the Angel  

[12:07am] Iz: I FOUND A HAT, Alec 

[12:07am] [picture attached]

[12:10am] Alec: You’re so gone, Isabelle.

[12:10am] Alec: Show me Mags.

[12:13am] Iz: OUUU

[12:14am] Iz: AWWW SUCH A SWEETHEART

[12:16am] [video attached]

[12:17am] Alec: Why is he so perfect for

[12:17am] Alec: I love him so much

[12:17am] Alec: He’s so pretty

[12:20am] Iz: Sure you’re noooot drunk?

[12:21am] Alec: I’m just gay. There’s a difference.

[12:23am] Iz: Touché, looover booooy

[12:25am] Iz: ALEC LOOOOOKKK

[12:26am] [picture attached] 

[...] 

[12:27am] Alec: I can’t wait to marry him

[12:29am] Magnus: Alexander? Marry who?..

[...]

[12:36am] Alec: Magnus? .. I uh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shall i do a part 2? hehe ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bi disaster + a gay disaster = 💍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready and enjoy!

[12:40am] Iz: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MAGNUS?

[12:40am] Iz: WHY DID YOU SAY YOU WANNA MARRY SOMEONE ELSE?

[12:40am] Iz: Alexander Lightwood!!!!

[12:41am] Alec: What? No!! Iz... I was trying to tell you I can’t wait to marry him..

[12:43am] Alec: But I sent it to him instead..

[12:44am] Iz: OH MY GOD!!

[12:44am] Iz: You’re getting married bitch!!

[12:45am] Alec: Excuse me? I’m still older.

[12:47am] Iz: Oh shut up! You wanna get married?

[12:47am] Iz: Oh my god...

[12:48am] Alec: What? You’re scaring me Isabelle.

[12:49am] Iz: Did you tell Magnus that it was about him at least?!!

[12:50am] Alec: I panicked... I didn’t wanna tell him I wanna marry him over a damn text.

[12:51am] Iz: You Idiot! He’s drinking and sulking, message him!!

[12:52am] Iz: I cant believe I’m drunk yet you’re the disaster, wait, am I even surprised? 

[12:55am] Alec: Rude.

[12:55am] Alec: What do I even say...

[12:56am] Iz: Figure it out. You’re older, right? :)

[12:56am] Alec: I hate you.

[...] 

[12:58am] Alexander: Magnus 

[1:00am] Magnus: Don’t speak to me, Shadowhunter. 

[1:00am] Magnus: Go talk to the man you want to marry.

[1:01am] Alexander: By the Angel, Magnus. Listen to me. 

[1:02am] Magnus: Why should I? Do you even love me? Since you wanna marry someone else. 

[1:03am] Alexander: Stop. Stop saying that. Please. 

[1:04am] Magnus: But you can think it? And want it? Well, that’s fair. 

[1:04am] Magnus: Leave me and my gin alone, go talk to the man you wanna marry..

[...] 

[1:06am] Alexander: I am.

[1:07am] Magnus: You won’t even deny it. Great.

[1:08am] Alexander: Magnus? 

[1:09am] Magnus: What?

[1:09am] Alexander: Who am I talking to right now?

[1:10am] Magnus: Me ... 

[1:15am] Magnus: Oh. 

[1:16am] Alexander: Magnus, I love you. Te amo, aku cinta kamu.. in any and every language there is, I love you. And if those aren’t enough I’ll make a language up and say it that way. 

[1:18am] Magnus: Oh my god.

[1:19am] Alexander: I meant to send that message to Izzy. Not you. 

[1:19am] Alexander: I panicked. I’m sorry I didn’t explain myself. 

[1:20am] Magnus: I’m sorry too, for what I said... I love you, sayang.

[1:21] Alexander: It’s okay. 

[1:21am] Alexander: I’m not asking you that question over a text nor when you’re drunk and sulking. 

[1:22am] Magnus: I’m not sulking..

[...]

[1:25am] Iz: Yes he is. 

[picture attached]

 [...]

[1:26am] Alexander: Yes you are. Iz showed me. Don’t lie to me. 

[1:27am] Magnus: Not anymore!

[1:27am] Magnus: IM GETTING MARRIED TO LOVE OF MY LIFE. MHM.  

[1:28am] Alexander: Yes, Sayang. As am I.  

[picture attached]

  

[1:30am] Magnus: Mhm, so beautiful and yummy looking. Come pick me up please. 

[1:31am] Magnus: I really miss you and need you. :( 

[1:32am] Alexander: On my way, you drunk.

[1:34am] Magnus: Drunk on you and your loooooove. 

[1:36am] Alexander: Yeah, okay Prince Charming. 

[...]

[1:40am] Magnus: Also I maybe announced our wedding. Sorrry. I love you sooo much.

[1:42am] Alexander: You _what_? 

[1:42am] Alexander: Magnus..

[...]

[1:50am] Jace: Congrats buuudyy!! Can I be the best man or whatever it is, you know? We’re soooo happy for you guys! 

[vidoe attached]

[...]

[1:55am] Clary: You bitch!!!!! YOURE GETTING MARRIED?! MAGNHS IS SO HAPPY OH MY GOD WE LOVE YOU!!!!

[video attached *yelling congrats*]

[...]

[2:00am] Iz: Well, seems like you figured it out, Alec or should I say Mr. Bane?

[video attached]

[...]

[2:01am] Alexander: Lightwood Bane sounds good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was fun, i hope you enjoyed the roller coaster. 
> 
> would y’all want a part 3 that’s actual paras for when alec picks magnus up? :)


	3. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alec once told Magnus, “you and me, we always seem to find our way back to each other’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long overdue... better late than never though, right?
> 
> read up on the first two fics if you’ve forgotten (which is understandable), they’re short after all!
> 
> second pov :)

You put your phone down and can’t help but slouch back with a sigh of relief. One second everything is going to hell and the next, everything you once wanted is coming true. It’s happening. It’s real.

Life is good with no string or deals. No broken promises. You’re the Head of the New York Institute and your soon to be is the High Warlock. Your mother loves and supports your relationship, to the point where tears easily pour from her eyes as she hands you the family ring- having never looked prouder. You are respected and admired by both the Shadow World _and_ the Downworld. And now ... now you’ll marry the man of your dreams- it is in this moment you realize it is better than the dreams. You’re just so damn happy.

You can’t help but let out a breathy chuckle, finishing the last of the report you are working on -maybe more quickly now- before stacking the files in their rightful piles. You straighten your pens and turn the lamp light off. Even grabbing a burger from the corner shop you know Magnus loves and will need after drinking all night.

You park on the curb right in front of Hunters Moon and see the lights on, faintly making out the music as well before stepping out the car. Rounding your way and just as you open the door and the bell chimes, you realize you’ve made a mistake. You scold yourself for not thinking twice and coming through the back door instead. Because now there’s an uncomfortable amount of limbs wrapping all around you and you feel like you’re suffocating but don’t stop the grin that spreads widely on your face.

"Brother dearest, congrats!" You hear your sister, Isabelle muffle into your chest where she has her arms wrapped around you tightly.

"So happy for you, Alec." Maia slurs from where she is hugging you from the side, her head resting on your shoulder.

"Alec! Alec! Alec!" Clary is also cheering as she hugs you from behind, her chin resting on your shoulder and arms around all four of you.

Jace and Simon make their way to stand with you, adding their congratulations. All of them cheering and jumping and shaking you in excitement and love. You smile too, cheeks tainted pink as they speak but your eyes are busy roaming all over. Looking for him.

"I uh- excuse me." You cough uneasily, snaking your arm out of Isabelle’s hold, the only one still linked to you. You hear her snicker before you make your way around the group, eyes searching and then landing.

"Mags?" You say quietly, unsure.

Magnus is sitting near the back table, nursing a martini all alone. He looks up, his expression only softens but the frown is still there. "Hey." Comes the response and then his eyes fall back down to his drink.

"Babe? _Hey_. Magnus. What is it?" You ask, worried, crouching right in front of him, putting your thumb and forefinger on his chin to gently have him meet your gaze. "C’mon." You whisper.

"Sorry." He finally meets your gaze, but his eyes are glassy. "I was- I was an ass. For the things I said to you."

"Shut up." You shake your head, moving your hand to his cheek and gently thumb at his skin. "None of that matters." You assure him, your lips tugging upwards. "That why you look so sad?" You purse your lips and furrow you brows.

"Cat asked how I’d feel if you accused me of that." He looks up to where he sees Catarina sitting at the bar with Raphael but you keep your eyes on him.

"And?"

"Just the thought of you thinking that-" You can hear his voice starting to tremble and don’t want to have him continue until he does start to cry so you cut him off.

"Magnus." You say softly. Grabbing the chair near you with ease and sitting face to face, knees bumping. "You’re drunk and maybe if the roles were reversed and I didn’t know what the hell I was thinking, I’d say something like that too. But now, it doesn’t matter. Know why?" You ask him, voice hopeful as you lean closer to him.

"Why?" You can hear him hesitate and you wish it wasn’t like that. Because things are supposed to be bright and colourful not dull and sad.

"Because. The Institute’s supposedly getting a new Head." Your voice goes a bit lower as you shrug all nonchalant and easy. 

"What?! They can’t. Why. I-" He goes off and is about to stand but you grab him by the hands and have him lean forward.

"Something about a Mr. Lightwood _Bane?_ " You say, an eyebrow raising challengingly. Eyes slowly going wider and doe eyed as your lips start to tug upwards helplessly.

You hear him snort and then a blindening smile is taking over his face, one that makes the moon and stars look like darkness if compared.

"By the Angel. You’re drunk and crying and one day when we have kids I’ll be the first to tell them about how we got married." You say to him, wiping the bottom of his eyes that are threatening to drop but don’t.

Magnus’ brows furrow in disbelief. "And I’ll tell them about your _first_ one." He says back to you, heat evident in his tone as he grins at you.

You start to see things different. You realize you want to banter with him forever, you want to wipe his tears and get drunk and and make him laugh, all for him- with him, forever.

You both laugh it off and exit the bar from the back without so much a word. You open the car door for him before rounding then starting it. 

"Oh, here. For you." You grab the brown bag that’s now greasy and hand it to him. The only time Magnus will allow for anything greasy to be in his vicinity is when he isn’t in the right state of mind.

He takes it with a wide grin, one you tell yourself you’ll get to see for the rest of your life now. He starts to chew and groan and then around a mouthful you hear him say thank you.

So you turn and snort because there’s ketchup on his lip before leaning in and kissing it off. "Anytime, my soon to be." You murmur. Feeling him raidiating heat and then you relaize so are you and all of a sudden everything is burning up but it feels so good. 

You drive home teasing and bantering, taking hold of his hand because you can’t stand to not be touching him when so close. Your hand, chest, lips. Something. Something has to be touching. 

You hold him close as you take the elevator up, open the loft door for him and take shoes off for him. You sit him on the couch and hand him a glass of water, reminding yourself that there is so much more to come. A lifetimes worth now. 

“Magnus.” Your voice is low and hesitant as you sit on the couch beside him. A hand on his thigh aimlessly rubbing up and down to soothe him- but mostly for yourself. 

He sets his glass aside and smiles, a more knowing one. Alec can tell he’s feeling better, he’s ate and drank water- even a carbonated drink but Alec hopes he doesn’t remember that tomorrow. 

What you do hope he remembers though...

“There is no one else for me, but you. So tomorrow, or next week when I ask you a question, I need for you to know that it’s intended to only- and only ever be, asked to you.” Your voice is much more firm and confident now, still husky but he likes it that way. In the back of Magnus’ mind you know he must still be thinking you meant to message someone else or hesitated because you didn’t mean it, regardless of the misunderstanding but a drunk Magnus is a chaotic one. So you remind him because maybe you need an excuse to say it anyways. 

His eyes droop, they look soft and understanding. “I know.” Is all he says. Is all you need for him to say.

You realize you are exactly where you need to be. 

Home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was it! the third and final chapter i promised. thank you for sticking around, i enjoyed the POV and i hope you did too. 
> 
> comment and leave kudos!  
> feels good to finish a series off❤️💖


End file.
